


A Cupid Errand

by MercuryHomophony



Series: To Date A Cervitaur [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, this will rot your teeth, to date a cervitaur, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Valenintes Day for ZephyrEden </p><p>A toothrotting piece of fluff wherein Dipper is not as careful as he should be.</p><p>Takes place in the To Date A Cervitaur universe but you don't have to read that to read this :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cupid Errand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZephyrEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/gifts).



“Good morning, Mystery Shack!” Will crowed, sweeping in through the front door with a flourish. “I hope – ” He pulled up short, looking puzzled. “…why is Fuzzbutt wearing a blindfold?”

“Fuzzbutt,” aka Dipper Pines, currently sitting blindfolded behind the counter with Mabel and Soos, just snorted. “Fuck you, Will,” he shot back good-naturedly.

“Only if you’re good!” Will trilled back.

“Boys! If you two could keep it in your pants until we’re done?” Mabel turned back to Soos. “Alright, now pull that one out.”

“Wait, Mabel, which one is he – Agh! Son of a…” Dipper hissed, flinching at whatever the slimeman had done. Curious, Will walked around the counter to see what was up. As his boyfriend’s lower half came into view, however, his eye widened, and his jaw dropped.

Dipper might not have been able to see, but he could still tell with decent accuracy where Will was standing. He flicked an ear in the hunter’s direction, trying to gauge his mood. “Will, it’s not as bad as it looks…”

Red tinted the edge of Will’s vision. “Who. Shot you.” he demanded, voice low and soft. The three Shackiteers flinched, and Mabel and Soos exchanged a nervous glance. Dipper’s deer body was peppered with small puncture wounds. Some had already been cleaned up, though were unbandaged, but the ones that caught Will’s eye were the ones that still had arrow-shafts poking out of them. Will narrowed his eye, noticing a pile of broken arrows next to Soos. He picked one up to study it, the anger giving away slightly to confusion.

“…with novelty… cupid arrows?”

“Not novelty. And don’t touch the tip!” Slowly, Will lowered his hand, marveling that Dipper knew him well enough to expect that.

“It’s my fault,” Mabel explained, gesturing Soos to pull out another miniature arrow. Dipper yelped. “Valentines day is this week, and a  _whole_  bunch of people commissioned good luck and attraction charms for the day, and to meet that kind of  _demand_  I needed more supplies, so I sent him out to get some cupid pollen…”

“As it turns out,” Dipper took over, “the little biters are a lot more active and aggressive this time of year. Also, they’ve gotten more clever.” He shifted with a wince. “They set up an alarm system this year – just tripwires and rattles, but it was surprisingly effective. Still got the – ow! Guys! Come on, give me a heads up!”

“Sorry dude, didn’t wanna interrupt.”

Dipper just let out a helpless whine. Will sat himself down next to him, opposite from Soos.

“So, they caught you running?”

“Pretty much,” Dipper deadpanned, “There’s a lot of them, but they’re not -” He yelped again. “Seriously??”

“Will, keep him calm ‘till we’re done,” Mabel ordered, pointing out another arrow to Soos. The hunter saluted.

“I’m on it!” One hand clasped Dipper’s, squeezing it reassuringly, while the other went up to run his fingers through the cervitaur’s hair. He stopped short.

“Wait, none of that explains the blindfold.”

“Cupid toxins are vision based – they take effect when the victim sees another person,” Mabel explained. “They also have a variety of 'flavors’ -” she ticked them off one by one on her webbed fingers. “Platonic love, romantic love, physical, sibling, sinning, familial, Oedipal…” She shuddered, making a face. “That one is really awful.”

“So… Dip-dop has a huge cocktail of love drugs in his system, activated by sight, and we have no idea what they are?”

“Or how they’ll react to one another,” Dipper added glumly. “Stanford knows more about cupids than we do, but the Stans are out ice fishing or something right now, so we can’t reach them. We’re kinda hoping the toxins will just, run their course.”

Will let his hand land in the cervitaur’s hair, stroking it gently. “Why not just look at me and get it over with?” he teased. Mabel shook her head viciously.

“No, no, no! There’s a chance, slim as it is, that the little jerks could have used Anti-Love. I did not sit by for three months waiting for you two to get together for some  _stupid_ cupid arrow to ruin your relationship!”

The couple stared at her (or, Will stared. Dipper just kinda sat there, open-mouthed).

“That’s… actually super sweet, Mabel. Point taken,” the hunter hummed, moving his fingers away from the bandana and scratching Dipper’s hairline. The cervitaur practically melted. “So, the toxin’s effects are… permanent?”

“We don’t  _know_ , Will,” Mabel stressed. “And we’re not taking that blindfold off until we’re sure.” She looked Dipper over again. “Alright bro-bro, last one. Soos?”

“Good, cuz – Argh! Geeeeeeze!” Will doubled his soothing ministrations. “Why do they hurt so much coming out?! Getting  _shot_ wasn’t half this bad!”

“We’ll save the arrows for you and you can investigate them yourself,” Mabel replied. “Soos, thanks for all your help, couldn’t have done it without you.”

The slimeman just laughed. “Hey, anything for my two little buddies. Just, uh, don’t get shot at again, dude. It’s becoming a bad habit.”

The three of them pointedly avoided looking at Will, who just huffed. “What? That was like, half a year ago! Come on!”

“You’re never gonna live it down with this family, though,” Mabel teased. “Alright, Dipper – hand?”

Dipper obediently lifted a hand, and she grabbed it. “Will, I’m gonna need you to let go of him for a second. Magic stuff, you know.”

Will nodded, pulling his hands back to himself and watching eagerly. Magic time was always good, in his opinion.

The mermaid took her brother’s hand between her own, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Then, she began to sing.

Will’s eye fluttered shut at the sound, and the three men let out a simultaneous sigh. There was little as beautiful as hearing a mermaid sing magic, and they were fortunate enough to know one that did so regularly.

But, there was  _also_  magic going on, so Will forced his eye back open once more to watch. As Mabel sang, her hands started to glow a deep pink. It grew stronger the longer she sang, and slowly started to slide over Dipper’s hand. The hunter watched in fascination as the light began to cover the cervitaur, congregating over the arrow wounds. Dipper let out another relieved sigh, and Will watched as his skin knit itself back together. Seconds after, new, clean fur sprouted, covering the healed skin with his thick gray-ish winter coat. In a matter of minutes, Dipper had been completely healed.

Mabel’s song tapered off masterfully into silence, but no one moved, still enraptured by its lingering presence.

Mabel, as always, had to break the spell. “Alright! You’re good to go, Dippin'sauce!”

He smiled in her direction. “Thanks, Mabes.” Carefully, he got to his feet. “I guess I’ll…” he paused, then frowned. “Actually, I’m not really sure what to do with my day, now…”  
“I do!” Will jumped up, latching on to Dipper’s arm and grinning. “I declare it a cuddle day!” He started to pull Dipper along, leading him out of the shop. “To the living room!”

“Alright, alright Will, slow down!”

Behind them, Mabel and Soos were laughing. “Have fun, you lovebirds!” Mabel teased.

 

Xx

 

They cuddled until the Stans got home around one, with the bad news that, no, cupid toxins didn’t flush themselves out until activated, but yes, the effects were, in fact, non-permanent. Which led to Dipper taking off his blindfold while starting at Will, which led to Will taking care of Dipper as the cervitaur lay on the floor in apparent distress, a victim of literally too many feelings.

“Am I going to die? Is this what dying feels like?” he murmured, his upper body draped over Will’s lap. Will just chuckled, combing his fingers through the young man’s hair.

“You’re being dramatic,” he teased. “Stanford said you’d be fine.”

“Stanford says a lot of things,” the cervitaur grumbled under his breath, before twisting in Will’s lap, turning to look up at him. “Will. Will.”

Will hummed in response. “Yes, dear?”

Dipper grabbed the hunter’s hand, pressing it against his cheek and nuzzling it. “If- if I die…”

“Dipper, you’re not gonna  _die_.”

“Will! If I die, I want you to know…” he pressed a kiss to the back of the hunter’s knuckles. “That I love you the most, you stupid fucking asshole.”

Will laughed, taking one of Dipper’s hands and returning the gesture. “I know, Dipper. I know.”

Outside, the snow was falling and the winds were cold. But Will couldn’t think of a single better place to be, than right where he was.


End file.
